The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for storing semen.
Generally when a person is collecting boar semen and the like the semen is collected and stored after mixing with other components in tubes and the tubes are placed in a box or basket. Placing the tubes in a basket for storage and transportation to the site of use is an unsatisfactory way to store the semen. It is known that it is desirable to periodically rotate the tubes to prevent settling of particulates to the bottom of the tube.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved rack which allows ready transportation of the tubes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved rack which can be readily rotated in a support to prevent settling of the contents.
According to the present invention there is provided a biological sample storage rack comprising;
a housing in which a plurality of tubes containing the biological sample are located, the tubes having a main body being cylindrical in shape and having a nozzle at a respective end of the main body;
at least one mounting member on the housing having a horizontal axis; and
a plurality of holes on the mounting member for receiving the tubes each having an axis parallel to the axis of the mounting member;
and a support for the housing arranged to rotate the housing about the axis of the plate such that the biological sample within the tubes does not settle.
Preferably the mounting member comprises a first plate having a plurality of holes which are arranged to receive the main body such that the main body is located within the holes on the plate and a second plate which is located adjacent to the first plate and has a plurality of holes coaxial with the holes on the first plate such that the holes on the second plate are arranged to receive the nozzle.
Preferably a third plate is located on a respective side of the second plate relative to the first plate on the axis which has a plurality of holes each having an axis parallel to the axis of the holes on the first plate but are staggered such that each axis is side by side on a respective plate, the third plate is arranged to receive a second plurality of tubes such that the main body is located within the holes and the nozzles on the tubes are located within a second plurality of holes on the second plate such that the nozzles are facing inward adjacent to each nozzle.
Preferably the housing is generally cylindrical and there is provided a cradle is arranged to receive the housing such that the housing can be rotated on the cradle, the cradle has a frame having a first side and a second side wherein a plurality of roller bars arranged in an arc are connected to each side such that the rollers have an axis parallel to the axis of the housing when the housing is located thereon.
Preferably a shaft is located on the axis of the housing and extends horizontally therethrough and is coupled to a hanger on the support member at one end and is coupled to a rotating mechanism at an opposed end, wherein the rotating mechanism is arranged to rotated the shaft about the axis such that the housing is rotated.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a biological sample storage rack comprising a housing in which a plurality of tubes containing the biological sample are located, the tubes having a main body being cylindrical in shape and having a nozzle at a respective end of the main body, the housing having a first plate with a plurality of holes which are arranged to receive the main body such that the main body is located within the holes on the plate and a second plate which is located adjacent to the first plate and has a plurality of holes coaxial with the holes on the first plate such that the holes on the second plate are arranged to receive the nozzle.
Preferably a third plate is located on an opposite side of the second plate relative to the first plate on the axis which has a plurality of holes each having an axis parallel to the axis of the holes on the first plate but are staggered such that each axis is side by side on a respective plate, the third plate is arranged to receive a second plurality of tubes such that the main body is located within the holes and the nozzles on the tubes are located within a second plurality of holes on the second plate such that the nozzles are facing inward adjacent to each nozzle.
According to a second embodiment of the present invention there is provides a semen storage rack comprising:
an upright frame arranged to be located within a refrigerator;
a plurality of racks pivotally mounted to the frame arranged to tilt thereon;
a plurality of trays each arranged to be located on a rack;
at least one container arranged to contain semen and is located in the tray; and,
a drive mechanism arranged to tilt each rack about an axis such that the contents of the container does not settle.
Preferably the racks are spaced one on top of the other on the frame.
Preferably the racks are mounted on support beams sufficiently vertically spaced so that a tray can be slid onto a rack.
Conveniently there is two rows of racks.
Preferably a connector rod is pivotally mounted to each rack such that the racks are tilted simultaneously by the drive mechanism.
Conveniently there is two connector rods each being pivotally mounted to a respective row of racks such that each row of racks are tilted simultaneously.
Conveniently a cross connector rod is pivotally mounted to each connector rod on a respective row of racks such that the rows tilt simultaneously.
Preferably the drive mechanism is a motor which drives a cam for providing upwards and downwards rocking motion to each rack.
Preferably the containers are elongate tubes positioned on the tray such that the containers are transverse to the axis of the racks for mixing the fluid end to end within the container.
According to the present invention there is provided a method of storing semen includes:
providing the semen in a plurality of storage tubes;
providing a rack;
locating the rack in a refrigerator;
providing a carrier for a plurality of storage tubes;
locating the carrier on the rack; and,
operating the rack to effect movement of the carrier.